


This is for him - Black Griffin Ducktales AU

by NeptunGalix



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Black Griffin AU, Coma, Ducktales AU, Fenton got hurt badly and is now in a coma, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hopefully by the second chapter I have a name for the villian, I finally got around to making an account just for this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In this Gyro was raised by Scrooge, Injury, Lowkey the suit is based on ironman, M/M, Near Death, Other, References to Depression, So Gyro takes over the hero job for him, Suggestive Themes, There are some dark themes and angst but happy ending, a lot of crying, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptunGalix/pseuds/NeptunGalix
Summary: Writing of an AU I made and finally got around to writing.Fenton is injured horribly in a fight with a villain and is put in a coma, making Gyro really depressed but he soon takes up the empty spot of being the hero of Duckburg temporarily.I hope y'all like this, i'm not amazing at writing so please be gentle.
Relationships: Fenro, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. The change

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I'll update when I can.

Everything felt so dull to Gyro, he felt guilty for his intern being stuck on all these machines. The tan duck laid still, his chest slowly rising and falling as he was stuck in a coma. The beeps of the heart rate monitor and buzzing of the light was the only sound filling the room. Swallowing hard Gyro let out a shaken sigh, giving Fenton’s hand a slight squeeze before rising from his chair.  
“Let’s go Gyro, it’s getting late.” Said the Scottish duck, placing a hand on the chicken’s arm. “I’m giving you the week off, you need it.” Scrooge tried to give a soft smile but quickly turned to leave the room.  
Following the duck to the limbo, Gyro slumped in his seat, watching the city go by. Duckburg was now without their hero, but it was only a matter of hours for the crime rate to spike like wildfire. He could only imagine the chaos that was soon to happen, past problems going to return.  
“Launchpad, back to the manor. I need to do a few things there.” Scrooge said, the old duck setting his cane on the floor.  
“Yes sir Mr. Mc-D!” The large duck said happily, humming as speed off which always gave Gyro a fright.  
Launchpad did attempt some small talk when he spotted the depressed look on the two’s faces but quickly quit when he got an annoyed glare from the chicken. The drive felt like it took years, the reality of everything still taking its time to settle in for the two. Scrooge rolled the window between the two sections, then spoke.  
“I know you are blaming yourself Gyro, but you did nothing wrong. There is no need to worry. He will be well taken care of by the doctors, I’ll make sure of it. Fenton is the hero after all, no hero shall die on my watch.”  
“But what if it is my fault? I gave him the suit, I hired him to be my intern. This wouldn’t have happened if I never did. His mother is going to kill me!” His feathers ruffled up in fear and worry, the chicken whimpering.  
“Gyro! Calm yourself! You don’t know that yet! She might not even think of blaming you for any of this!” His tone quickly changed from worry to anger. Watching his inventor act like this was rather new but needed the other to calm down. He sighed, “Just stay away from the lab for a bit. It will help you feel better. You can stay in your old room.”  
Opening his beak to protest, Gyro nodded slowly. There was no point in denying the old man, his adopted father. Closing his beak he frowned and returned his attention to the window.

The screeching of the tires alerted both of the riders to their arrival of the manor, as well as the crunching of the car crashing.  
“Here you are Mr. Mc-D.” Launchpad cheered, watching the two stumble out of the car. Jumping out he rushed to the side of the lanky bird, giving him a tight hug. “Cheer up buddy! It will be okay.” The redhead gave a warm smile before releasing the chicken.  
“I honestly doubt I will feel happy anytime soon but… thanks I guess.”  
Heading inside the manor the male walked to his old room, slowly opening the door. Everything was the same, other than the bed now being larger to fit him. Closing the door behind him, the lock was turned. Alone time was all he wanted at the moment. Removing his hat and shoes he felt himself break inside, lying on his bed to hopefully cry himself to sleep.

A month had passed, as he guessed the crime rate spiked. Gyro returned to the lab, packing away a few items to return to Fenton’s mother. Taping the top shut he slipped on a light jacket and scarf then made his way to the elevator. Spamming the button he rocked on his feet. Waiting for the ‘ding’ he got lost in thought.  
She might hate me for this. I don’t think she will ever forgive me for this mess, I gave him the suit, I caused this.  
The elevator halted at the floor, pulling the chicken from his thoughts. Stepping inside he clung to the box, pressing the main floor. It still feels weird not hearing the humming of the duck as they both worked. Clinging to the box he tapped the sides while waiting. His stomach felt like it was fluttering, feeling the pit of fear growing.  
Walking out of the building holding the money bin Gyro hopped into his car, setting the box in the passenger seat. Sighing he rested his head on the steering wheel as he was second guessing returning the items. Even with them staying in the lab, it would save Ms.Cabrera the reminder. No this is what Fenton would want, and this is only a few items to return. This shouldn’t be hard, even if he was terrified of her.

The female duck was sitting on the couch, staring off in the television. She flicked through various channels but nothing caught her eye. Work became a lot harder as her little Pollito couldn’t be there to save the day when needed. So many new cases, it was too much for the station to handle that outside help was called on.  
The hand she rested her head on was numb at this point, her wrist and finger sore from the weight. The officer slowly got lost in thought while the background noise of the show went silent to her ears.  
The doorbell rang, making her turn off the small box on the stand and made her way to the door.  
“For the last time I am not doing any stupid interviews-” She turned the handle and ripped to door open, her face of anger quickly turning to suprise as she eyed to tall male in her doorway.  
“Gyro? Why are you here?”


	2. Gloria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing this chapter! Sorry for the small wait, I'm going to make sure I actually get this out faster! Also sorry if the Spanish is completely wrong, I used a dictionary translator to do what I could for Gloria. If any are wrong please correct me in the comments.

“Hey uh, I came to drop off some things of Fenton’s from the lab.”  
“Oh just set it in the kitchen.” Gloria stepped to the side to allow Gyro in, making her way over so he could follow. Stepping inside he gently closed the door, hesitating to remove his shoes.  
“Stay for a while, I doubt your boss will pay much mind to it.” Gloria called, as she was digging through one of the cabinets. Swallowing hard he nodded and let out a shaken “Yes Ma’am.” then removed his shoes.  
Walking further into the house he stepped into the small kitchen. Setting the box on the dining table he pulled out a chair and sat.  
“Coffee?” Gloria asked.  
“Oh uh, Yes. Thank you.”  
Humming in acknowledgment the older duck filled up two mugs, mixing hers to her liking. “Do you have anything added normally?”  
“I drink it just as is, helps keep me awake while I work.” The chicken said, fiddling with his thumbs. He was doing what he could to try and stay calm, Fenton’s mother always intimidated him but who wouldn’t be scared of her? She could kick anyone’s ass with only a few hits.  
“Here you go querido.” M’ma set down one of the mugs then sat across from the tall male.  
Taking the mug the two drank in silence, neither knowing what to say at first. This only made Gyro’s mind spin wild with every horrible thing she could say to him but was quickly pulled from it.  
“My little pollito, he seems to be getting better. Mr. McDuck seems to be doing everything he can to keep Fenton afloat while in his coma.”  
“That’s good to hear. Honestly, it feels so lonely at the lab now. I got so used to his blabbering about random ideas he has that when its quiet, I can’t even focus on my work.”  
“I know how you feel. He always comes home and tells me about everything from that day. I don’t understand half of the stuff he talks about because science isn’t really my thing but he seems so happy.”  
This made Gyro smile a little, but then it quickly faded as he realized that both of them are lonely without that determined duck.

“I feel terrible for his condition. I was responsible for it. I wish I could take his place, I would do anything to take his place.” He started to ramble on about how guilty he felt, getting choked up part way through.  
“Oh Gyro, please don’t cry. It’s okay, Fenton will be fine.” Gloria shot up from her seat and grabbed the tissue box that was on the couch and placed it in front of the chicken. Grabbing a few she cleaned away his tears. “It wasn’t your fault. The one at fault is who did this to him. Gyro I won’t blame you for anything. I know you would never mean to hurt him. Respirar hondo.”  
The chicken sniffled as he tried to calm himself down. Taking a clean one he blew into it, clearing out his nose so he could breathe better.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to suddenly cry like that, I’m just struggling right now.”  
“Don’t apologize for something you probably needed to do! Háblame. If you ever need to talk to someone I am here to listen.” She gently grabbed at his hands, holding them as she looked at him.  
Smiling weakly the tears only started back up, putting his head on her shoulder the male sobbed uncontrollably.  
“Déjalo salir, It will be okay.” Gloria moved her chair so she could support the weight on his head, removing the fogged glasses from Gyro’s face.

Some hours passed as the two cried and laughed, talking about Fenton and anything recent that had happened in the past month since the male duck was put in the hospital.  
The two’s laughter died down, the room now quiet.  
“I know what to do.”  
“Do what?” Gloria quickly became lost from the chicken’s words.  
“I know what I need to do. You and the other police are going to need help! You have seen how bad the crime has gotten since Gizmoduck is gone right now. Someone needs to take over for the time that he recovers.”  
“Gyro do you think it would be that easy? It’s dangerous out there!”  
“Do you think that stopped your son? He cares for everyone, I need to do this. For him. For everyone! I feel responsible so I must step up and continue what he started.”  
Getting up from his seat he finished off the last of his fifth cup of coffee. “I need to get started at once!” He said, that old determined look in his eyes again.  
“There’s the Gyro I know!” Gloria said, a proud smile on her face. Taking the mug she moved to the sink. “Well get going then!”  
“Yes Ma’am! Thank you for the talk, I really needed it.” Gyro waved and rushed to the door, slipping on his shoes before running out.  
“Oh pollito, you have such a crazy boss.” She said, chuckling to herself.


	3. Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are all stuck at home I chose to finally work more on this au, I should be getting another chapter of Wish I Could Forget very soon as well!

Once at the lab, Gyro got to work. Papers quickly filled the desk as he tried to perfect what was in his head. After several hours he finally got what he wanted. Transferring the design from one sheet to another Gyro started to gather some materials to start his work.

Moving to another desk he started working on the inner workings of the suit. He jumped around from wiring to coding to make sure it all worked together. Many chips and wires got fried over the hours of work but thankfully nothing got burnt down, yet.

Locking himself in the lab Gyro didn’t want his work interrupted, this wasn’t new to anyone as the chicken has done this in the past. It was something everyone had come accustomed to when meeting the scientific genius.

Anytime someone would try to enter they would be greeted with a large glass container blocking their way inside. No distractions were allowed.

Packing away the different armor pieces that were completed, he slipped out of the lab and made his way to a field. Setting up some targets and a camera that had been logging the progress (and several failures) of this project. Opening the bag he pulled out a hand gauntlet then moved to a good distance from the old wood that had seen better days. 

Gyro held out his arm, aiming the target. This could go in any direction of possibilities. Either this will work just fine or he loses an arm but he is willing to take the chances. Raising his fingers to uncover the green ring that was on his palm there was a soft purr of the gauntlet springing to life and a sudden blast of light was sent flying into the old panel of wood that then split into smaller chunks and splitters. 

The kickback made the chicken get sent onto the ground, enough to knock the wind out of his lungs for a moment. Wheezing he would slowly rise from the dirt and grass to see the result of the explosion he heard. Gyro’s ears were ringing loudly, “Okay, I need ear protection.” 

Eyes trailing to the wood mess a huge smile grew across his beak then a loud cheer followed. Scrambling to his feet the chicken rushed over and picked up the pieces to make sure his eyes didn’t deceive him. It was real! 

Placing the wood scraps onto the grass next to the large bag he placed the now powered off gauntlet inside then pulled out some other items to test. 

By the end of working everything together and taking notes Gyro would return to his lab for adjustments and rest. His body was sore and had several fresh wounds but nothing fatel. 

  
  


“Louie no we are not watching this movie again!” The blue wearing triplet would whine, attempting to remove the tv remote from the smug triplet’s hand.

“I know you would prefer it over Ottoman Empire, Dewford.” said the green hooded one as he stretched his arm away from his brother.

Huey would walk past and snatch the remote away and stand in front of the tv.

“You two know the rules! It’s my turn to pick what we watch today.” The red capped boy spoke and waved the remote in the air.

There was some arguing between the three but it was cut short from the news taking over the screen. Jumping onto the couch the three would settle and watch what new problems were out there that day.

“Breaking News! Today we have spotted a possible robot flying over the city. Whoever or whatever this thing is, they have left behind many criminals trapped for police to take in and lock away. Is this the new Gizmoduck to keep Duckburg safe?” spoke the reporter, who then started talking to witnesses of the different scenes for their thoughts. 

The three watched in awe at the tv, the clips of the suited bird flying around and catching various criminals in their acts. 

“Finally  _ someone  _ is out helping everyone! Maybe Uncle Donald will let us go out without having to take an adult with us.” Louie said and jumped off the couch.

“I highly doubt that, you know how he is with our safety. Uncle Donald has to go over the top. He might make us take two adults now!” Dewey would complain. 

Sighing Louie would stuff his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Ya that is true. He needs to relax honestly.” The three would nod in agreement.

  
  


Stomping tiredly into the lab, the suited chicken would pull off the helmet and place it onto one of the desks. Walking to one of the seats Gyro would release each piece and let it fall to the floor, once free from the metal and wires he threw himself down onto the chair. Groaning in pain the male would grab some older water from the morning and quickly down the drink. 

“How does he not get so tired after doing all that stuff?” He asked out loud to himself. His heart felt like it would pound out of his chest any moment. An ice bath is very well needed.


End file.
